Darkness in the Heart
by Veggie's Brat
Summary: Harry finds out he has more family than the Dursleys upon his return to Hogwarts. Better Summary and title when I next update


Kaitlyn sat with her twin brother Damien. This was completely absolutely and totally messed up. They were both 16 and just now finding out they had a father who was alive. Kaitlyn glanced at her brother and noticed he was thinking the same. 'Good to the world hasn't been completely knocked off it's orbit.' Damien opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. "If you've got something to say then say it boy!" Both twins scowled at the man who was their father. "Well why don't you explain what's going to happen now." Damien growled out. "You two will be going by the name Snape and will be coming to Hogwarts. You also be able to meet your half-brother." Answered the Headmaster. 'That was another thing that was screwed up they had a half brother by their mother who was only a year younger than them.' "You never did tell us who this half brother of ours is." She stated. "Ah yes your brother would be Harry Potter." "Harry Potter? Have you heard anything about what he's like from anyone other than idiots like Skeeter and Krum?" she asked Damien. Glad, not for the first time that they were twins and could talk to each other like that through their magic. Most twins could if they were close, but it took a while. "Nope. So what do you think of our 'father'?" "I'm reserving judgment, you?" "He's pushing it. Looks like it's time for us to pay attention." Damien was right as the Headmaster began speaking again. "The two of you will return to Durmstrung and Severus will pick you up tomorrow when your summer begins. The two of you will be allowed to stay here at Hogwarts all summer." The two twins followed their father out of the headmaster's office. As soon as they exited the office their father gave them a portkey. Kaitlyn noticed that away from the headmaster's presence he seemed uncomfortable. She briefly wondered if it was them that made him nervous or if it was just the way he was. Examining his face closely she decided that it was the former option. "I will be picking the two of you up tomorrow at 5 in the evening I trust you will both be ready." He stated. Damien nodded and Severus activated the portkey.  
  
Severus followed a student to his children's home. Durmstrung was a lot different from Hogwarts. The school was bigger and because of the size of the continent there was more than one magical school. However there were still more students than the school could hold. So there was a small village like Hogsmede that the students lived at. Some of the students stayed at their village houses all year round. Since there were always some adult wizards working in the shops in the village they could still have supervision even if the teachers left for the summer.  
  
Severus knocked on the door and quickly stepped out of the way as a guy came running out of the house. Kaitlyn came to the door next carrying a baby. "Fucking asshole if you'd actually take care of your son we wouldn't have this problem every week. You'd better find yourself some place else to sleep from now on unless you want to be castrated!!" Severus stood in surprise as she turned to him. "Come on in. Damien still has to finish his packing." Severus followed her into the house. The baby was screaming and had been since Kaitlyn had started yelling. "Shh Alec quit crying. Come on for me." She begged lightly bouncing the baby in her arms. Turning back to him she asked if he wanted anything to drink. He answered tea, only because it was too early for anything stronger.  
  
Kaitlyn disappeared and retuned after a few minutes holding the tea tray in one hand and the baby in the other. She sat the tray down on the table and then sat across from him. Severus picked up his tea and took a sip. Watching his daughter feed the baby. "I hope he's not yours."  
  
"Nah roommate's. She's sick and the father was supposed to watch him, but as you saw the asshole ran."  
  
"Then what will you be doing with the child?"  
  
"I called his aunt over and told her she could stay here 'til they're better." 


End file.
